Kryptonite
by kyolova2400
Summary: Just a awesome songfic of my fave fruits basket couple kyoxtohru my first ever plz comment


I took a walk around the world to

Ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark

Side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

----------------------------------------------------

The only red haired Sohma walked down a dirt road through the pitch black woods. Anyone else would of scared anyone else. But Kyo in his true form was stronger than all others in the true form so he had nothing to worry about.

-----------------------------------------------------

I watched the world float to the

Dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something

To do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

----------------------------------------------------------

_flashback_

_"I mean I'd never be mad at you. How could I be? I love you. I've always love thecat from the zodiac"! _

_"Huh"?_

_"It's true I wanted to be reborn in the year of the cat_

The side of Kyo's mouth twitched into a small grin, at the thought of the fond memory.

--------------------------------------------

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

------------------------------------------

"KYO-SAN"!!!!! That crazied girl if she yells to much like that she'll attract unwanted attention.

"TOHRU SHUT-UP"! Damn it that came out wrong.

"Kyo , I'm glad I found you ,you had me so worried after you ran off so fast I just..."

"Just what"? Damn it I can't see anything how did she find me anyways It's so dark.

"I'm... just glad I found you".She was holding somthing I was just about to ask when I heard a click. It was a flashlight the batteries must of been dead. I wonder how long I'd been gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I

Never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if

Not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Eeepp"

"TOHRU"! I looked at her she was on the ground. I put my hand out she took it and dusted herself off."What happened"?

"I tripped I'm just to clumsy". I wanted to say yeah you are but it's one of the things that makes you perfect but I held it back. She looked like she was holding something back too but I didn't comment on it.

she had a small cut on her knee and it was bleeding.

"We should go back , you're hurt"

"No I'm okay". She didn't look okay she looked like she about to cry.

"Okay then were going back". She put up no more restance.

------------------------------------------------------------

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

Superhuman might

Kryptonite

----------------------------------------------------------

We walked back it was getting cold and she was shivering. I had a jacket. So I held it out to her.

"Here"

She looked at it, "But you'll be cold then". Could she be any nicer but I swear it's gona get the better of her some day. I just hope I'm there to help.

"No really it's okay , you are wearing a skirt". A short one that made me think pervey teenage boy things that's too bad to be written.

"Okay then , Thank you" . She timmidly took it like I was gona change my mind. She proceded to wrap it around her and made the shivering end.

--------------------------------------------------------

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my

Superhuman might

Kryptonite

Yeah!

--------------------------------------------------------

We walked for a while stumbling around in the dark. Avoiding culisons at all costs. And damn it I was starting to get cold.

"Kyo-san, do you know where we are"? She wispered afraid. More than anything I wanted to wrap my arms around her and say it'll be alright. Damn it I to Damn chicken to do anything like that.

"We should be geting there" I shivered as her hand grazed mine it was so warm. I wanted to feel it in my hand so badly. I felt my hand reach out into the darkness. Is that really my hand I'm not telling it to move ,but I'm glad somethings making a move. I brushed up aganist somthing warm so I grabbed for it. It growled

"Shit"

"What! Kyo!"

"GET THE HELL OF ME"!!!! somthing had just bit my hand and hard it was furry. O hell it was a cat. And I tought those damn things were suppost to be on my side.

"KYO-SAN"!! I felt her warmth next to me and her franticly waving her arms.

"SHUT... Tohru it's okay it's just a cat"

"A cat"? The stupid thing let go of me and my hand was free to search again.

"Yeah it bit me". Still searching let's hope I find the right warmth. I felt her percence grow nearer

"Are you okay"? Getting there.

"Yeah I'm..." found it she didn'treject it she just held it her hand was so warm even better than I imagined."wonderful". And I really was for once.

"But you're so cold you want your jacket back"?

"Nope I not cold".

"But your ha...". I cut her off.

" I'm wonderful"

"Okay". I could feel the blush rush across my face good thing it was dark.

-------------------------------------------------------

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite

---------------------------------------------------------

I could see the lights now we were almost back and she still hadn't retrived her warm hand and my newly warmed one.

"Kyo-san"?

"Yeah"?

"I..."

"What"?

"I ummm liked going on this walk with you".

"Really, you were cold and fell and...".

"I really did have fun we should take a walk again another time". This time blush snuck arcoss each of our faces.

"Well... okay then".


End file.
